dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta Knight vs. Noriaki Kakyoin
Meta Knight of Kirby (ShyGuytheBro) takes on Noriaki Kakyoin of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Desert Croc) in Round One of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight In an underground passage of caves, Noriaki Kakyoin is walking, trying to find a way to the surface. He didn’t exactly get to finish his lunch before he was brought here. He collapses face-first on the ground. Noriaki: So... hungry... need...food...now….. Suddenly, he gets hit in the head with a thrown eggplant. Noriaki: Owwwww! But he grabs it, and looks around before devouring it in one bite and spitting out the end. ???: It may not be what you are looking for, but it’s all I have. Noriaki looks up to see Meta Knight balancing on a stalagmite. He swipes at him, but he flips off and lands on the ground in front of him. Meta Knight: And who might you be? Noriaki: I’m... Meta Knight: A fighter. Noriaki: Huh? Meta Knight: I am Meta Knight! He begins to talk about his stories. Noriaki then gets bored and wants to end this quickly. (Meta Knight’s Revenge, 0:32-0:38) Without warning, he strikes at Meta Knight, but he blocks it with his sword. Meta Knight: Pity. HERE WE GO!!!!! (Noriaki Kakyoin Theme, 1:17-1:47) Meta Knight leaps at Noriaki Kakyoin and starts a series of slow, powerful attacks with his sword, each complimented with a charge of fire, but Noriaki Kakyoin easily blocks each assault with a twirl of his stand. He does a playful backflip into the air, which Meta Knight responds to be jumping in the air and flying across it with several slashes. They all miss, and Noriaki Kakyoin makes the two-point landing. Noriaki: Fool! Meta Knight rushes him with a flurry of jabs, but he dodges them all with an odd tapdance before using his stand and sending Meta Knight flying with a powerful strike. Meta Knight recovers and shoots himself at Noriaki Kakyoin, but the weapon dispels them by twirling green tentacles. He leaps into the air over Meta Knight, and he lifts his sword skyward and calls down a strike to hit him. Noriaki doesn’t see this coming and falls to the ground dazed, where Meta Knight hits him with repeated slashes. Finally recovering and trapping Meta Knight’s blade with his Tentacles, Noriaki flips it away, and Meta Knight disappears with a sonic boom. At super speed, he punches him repeatedly before picking up his blade and clashes it against Noriaki’s Stand. Noriaki: Owowowowowow! Noriaki pummels Meta Knight in the face with his fists and kicks to trip him to the ground. Jumping on top of him, he does an odd tap dance to bury her into the ground then raises his tentacles into the air. A massive beam of light shines down on it, and he jumps into the air, shooting it at Meta Knight. He is able to get up and outrun it, using his speed to run on the cave walls, and leap at Noriaki in the air. While they fall to the ground, they exchange hundreds of slashes that are almost invisible to the human eye. (Kefka's Theme, 0:07-0:37) The two slide apart, and Noriaki Kakyoin active his stand again, only this time equipped with a pair of emeralds. Meta Knight shoots at him, but a single flap dispels it and he rushes him, cutting him with several slashes before reverting back, but still with the his emeralds. He flies into the air backwards, elbowing Meta Knight in the face, and with the tip of his slash shoots out thousands of tentacles almost as if they were needles. Meta Knight blocks them for a while before they start striking him and bringing him to his knees. Meta Knight surrounds himself with a green circle filled with slashes, and the slashes are stopped. He runs towards Noriaki Kakyoin, and though he blocks his initial strikes he disappears with a sonic boom and appears behind him, cutting him into the air. He jumps after him and continues to slash him upwards until they reach the roof of the cave and He strikes him down with a tornado. Noriaki is unfazed, and begins to move so fast he creates afterimage copies of himself. They all attack Meta Knight, slamming him into the cave wall, and when he retaliates with a series of random slashes like a tornado, he effortlessly bounces over them all before landing on his head and stomping him into the ground before hopping off. Noriaki: And you are beaten. Any last words, or can I continue my fight? Thinking quickly, he scoops up the carrot chunk that Noriaki had left on the ground earlier and throws it at the opponent. He catches it. Noriaki: Do better research, please. Just because I love rice doesn’t mean that I’ll die. Oh no this was a distraction wasn’t it? It was. Meta Knight charges at Noriaki and shreds him with several slashes, placing a spark in the air. He jumps up and hits him with a projectile slash. Meta Knight then puts his cape over Noriaki Kakyoin. The camera is black with the sound of hundreds of slashes. K.O!!! (Kefka's Theme, 0:38-0:53) Noriaki Kakyoin coughs out a tiny bit of blood and falls to the ground. Meta Knight picks him up, hides him in a hole in the cave wall and runs off. Meta Knight: I’ll pick you up later, Noriaki! But If I can defeat you, surely I can defeat everyone else! I need to find that blue dressed gal and the guy in the red coat! He runs off, with Noriaki Kakyoin weakly waving his hand in goodbye. Results Winning Combatant: Meta Knight: 19 Noriaki Kakyoin: 2 Winning Method: K.O.: 15 Death: 4 Details Follow Meta Knight's Path Here More information can be found here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:DBXs with Music